An ironing board is shaped to create an appropriate surface upon which to press clothing and other similar items. It is preferred to cover ironing boards with a cover that is padded to ease pressure and also formed of an appropriate material to allow the iron to glide across the surface. Unfortunately, the shape of an ironing board is an awkward shape to cover. Although the technology exists to create better material to cover the ironing board, there still exists a need for a better cover design to optimize the fit and accord of the ironing board shape.
Several ironing board cover designs attempt to remedy the above-stated problems related to the shape of an ironing board and provide a better fitting cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,062 uses a drawstring to secure the cover to the ironing board after installation. Another prior art approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,570 uses pleats to alleviate the form-fitting problems. The pleat creates slack in the cover to facilitate the installation of the cover. Also, some prior art covers have used elastic to tighten the cover about the underside of the ironing board. Thus, a larger amount of fabric may be used to fit over the ironing board and then gathered up after the cover is installed. Some covers include standard alligators clips attached with elastic to further tighten the cover at prescribed points. As shown by the prior art, the problem is centered about designing an ironing board cover that is easily installed but thereafter adjustable to fit tightly and snugly about the surface of the ironing board. An important consideration, however, in creating a tightly fitting ironing board cover is the need to make the cover cost-effective for retail sales. Many of the previous methods for tightening the cover to the ironing board use expensive components or larger amounts of material than are necessary. Although the cover may fit snugly, the resulting cost to the consumer is elevated.
There is a need therefore for an ironing board cover that is designed to ease installation, be adjustable to fit snugly about the ironing board, and also be cost-effective to manufacture and sell.